


Bodyguard

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [40]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, ling being a troll, mild child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: I apologize again for the unintentional hiatus.
Relationships: Fu & Lan Fan & Ling Yao
Series: Undeniable [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 3





	Bodyguard

She was a warrior. She was born to fight.

These were the two phrases that she had to constantly repeat to herself over and over as she weaved, dodged, and blocked all of her grandfather's attacks, with great difficulty. She stopped for a moment, panting heavily. She quickly jumped out of the way as a knife landed where she just was.

"Don't stop for anything, Lan Fan!" He shouted at her, punching her in the gut. She gasped out, and slinked away rather sluggishly. She lunged for an attack, trying her best to ignore the dull ache in her ribs. He hooked his foot in the back of her knee, and she tumbled to the ground in a heap, groaning slightly.

"Better," Fuu grunted. "You may take a break." She panted in relief, and got on her wobbly feet to ungracefully lumber into the building. She collapsed onto the cool mat, and let her breathing even out. The mat was cold, but not umcomfortable. She could feel herself nodding off to sleep as these thoughts crossed her mind, the sounds from the kitchen soothing her.

Wait…her grandfather was outside. Who could possibly-?

She jolted awake and shot off the mat, her hands going to her pocket pouch, where she stored her weapons. She silently crept next to the doorway of the kitchen so as to peer in, holding a knife at ready should it be anyone dangerous. From her angle, she could make out the black head of somebody, a boy by the looks of it, raiding her fridge. She quickly looked to the front doorway to check and make sure her grandfather was still out there. When she turned back, she stiffened. There was no one there. But where did he-?

"Hello," he said in a friendly tone, his face inches from her. She jumped back about 4 feet, throwing the knife in his direction. He smoothly dodged it.

"Whoa, there. No need to be hasty," he joked.

"Who are you?" she hissed, "How did you get in here?"

He grinned devilishly. "The window," he replied nonchalantly. She narrowed her eyes, raising up another knife in a fighting stance.

"So you're an intruder," she affirmed darkly.

"Well,-," Before he could finish a coherent response, she ran towards him, using all the combat skills she'd learned in the past 4 years.

"Temper, temper," he managed to tease with a shit-eating grin on his face as he continually dodged her moves easily, his hands in his pockets, not lifting a finger to attack. She kicked, flipped, spun, but nothing seemed to be of any use, and she was starting to get weary. This, unfortunately, did nothing to soothe her ego, and only infuriated her more. She was a trained warrior, a demon born to fight. How dare he mock her? How dare he-?

Someone grabbed her wrist. She had a moment to stare at the stormy eyes of her grandfather before the back of his hand swept across her face and she fell backwards, unable to stop the tears forming in her eyes as she held her cheek.

"Lan Fan, how dare you attack the young lord? You disgrace me!" he scolded furiously. She blinked back tears. Young…Lord? As in Ling Yao? _Him_? She looked back up at the boy who she had been fighting moments ago and was surprised to find that he was no longer grinning, but frowning rather heavily, an unreadable look on his face.

"I apologize, Ojii-san," she whispered shamefully. "I had no idea." Her grandfather was staring down at her, fury clearly etched on his face, and she cringed as he raised his hand to hit her again.

"That's enough, Fuu!" Ling ordered. "I think she's learned her lesson." Fuu glared at him as if he was about to retort, then sighed and put his hand down.

"Do as you wish," he grunted to her. She nervously bowed respectfully and went to her room.

How had she not known? How had she not been able to tell that he was the young prince? Oh, how stupid she felt. How she must have humiliated her grandfather. She truly was a disgrace to the Yao clan. For the next few days, these were the only words that ran through her mind. She couldn't even focus on training, so her grandfather finally got fed up and cancelled the sessions for the time being.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. As she slid the door open, her large dark eyes widened in shock.

"Good evening. Your name is Lan Fan, correct?" Ling asked politely, well as politely as he could get anyway. She nodded curtly, slightly wary of him. He smirked, which made her nervous. As he stood in her doorway, she took in his appearance. He was a bit unkempt, but not unattractive. He was rather tall for his age, as she assumed he was around the same age as her. He had shaggy, thick black hair, which was a bit peculiar on a royal member. His eyes were very shifty, but when opened, were a lovely brown color. Overall, he was…nice-looking.

She could feel a light blush creeping on her cheeks, and shook it off.

"What is that you need, my lord?" she choked out. He cocked his head.

"Do you really wanna know?" he asked cryptically, as if he were revealing the dirtiest of secrets. She could feel a biting remark resting on the tip of her tongue, but held it together so as not to upset him. She nodded again in response.

"I want you to be my bodyguard," he demanded. She stared at him, dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open stupidly.

"Why…would you…want such a thing?" she mumbled shyly.

"Why?" he repeated. "Hmm, because I like you," he shrugged. She felt her cheeks heat up with his bold statement.

"But…uhh…" she stuttered.

"You're fiery, defensive, and a good fighter," he confirmed, "I want you be to my bodyguard, Lan Fan. Will you accept or not?" he asked impatiently.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Should she? Would her grandfather be unhappy with her? Surely this was an honor! Before she could form a coherent response, Ling beamed.

"Great!" he said excitedly, "I'm sure we'll be great friends! See ya later, Lan Fan!" he waved, rather informally, as he waltzed out. She quietly slid the door shut and plopped down to the floor to think. The young lord was rather…odd.

Her stomach began growling with what was probably hunger and aniticipation of her new job. She had some leftover porridge from last night's dinner in the fridge. Maybe she could use that to hold her over.

She opened the fridge door, only to find the porridge gone and her eye twitching with irritation at the note left in it's place.

_Thanks for the porridge! My compliments to the chef._

Looked like her new job would also require a top-notch security system for her refrigerator…

She sighed. What had she just gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again for the unintentional hiatus.


End file.
